US 2012/0314275 A1 discloses an electrophoresis display apparatus, which is suitable for electronic billboards, smart cards, electronic identifiers and other information transmission media that are used for displaying specific images. The electrophoresis display apparatus includes an electronic-ink layer, a passive-matrix substrate and a conducting layer. The passive-matrix substrate has an electrode surface and the electrode surface has a plurality of electrodes. The conducting layer has a predetermined shape. The conducting layer is disposed between the electronic-ink layer and the electrode surface of the passive-matrix substrate.
US 2012/0022953 A1 describes a method for displaying an advertisement on an electronic apparatus. When the electronic apparatus is ready to enter a specific status, an electronic ink display of the electronic apparatus displays an advertisement. The specific status can be a turn-off mode or a power-saving mode. When the electronic apparatus enters the specific status, a power supply of the electronic ink display is terminated. Therefore, the advertisement is still displayed on the electronic ink display even if the power supply of the electronic ink display terminated.
US 2008/0198098 A1 teaches an electronic sign employing a bi-stable, non-volatile display material activatable by electrodes to convey information. A sensor detects when the electronic sign is inserted in or in the vicinity of an insertion area, and controls the operation of the sign based on the detected location. A backplane in the electronic sign includes different patterns of addressable elements to provide a display that may be pixel, font region, or icon addressable or may have a combination of one or more of the pixel, font region, or icon addressability. A remote device communicates with the electronic sign, and multiple electronic signs may communicate with each other via a communication protocol. An electronic display can display one or more graphical or textual representations simultaneously or sequentially. An electronic sign or label can be used in conjunction with an RFID tag. Further machine readable data can be displayed on an electronic display. A visual indicator can be presented on an electronic display associated with an electronic sign or label in a machine readable format wherein the visual indicator is a matrix array symbology. The matrix array can be made up of hexagonal, square, polygonal and/or other geometric shapes, lines or dots. A visual indicator can be presented on an electronic display associated with an electronic sign or label in a machine readable format such as a barcode.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,836 B1 discloses a computing device that may be configured to receive user input for initiating a hover mode of interaction. The computer device may include one or more processors, a storage device, memory, and a network interface. The computing device may also include a user interface having a touch-sensitive screen and gesture detection module. The computing device may further include a microphone and speaker, a battery that provides power to the components of the computing device and other user interface components such as a keypad, trackball, mouse, or other such user interfaces that allow the user to interact with computing device.
US 2012/0317511 A1 describes a system comprising a display with a built-in 3D vision system configured to provide vision data and a computer. Various processors, memory, user and network interfaces may be included to allow for exchanges of information and execution of various software modules, engines, and applications. The vision software may include perspective transforms, person segmentation, body tracking, hand tracking, gesture recognition, touch detection and face tracking.
US 2011/0296351 A1 discloses a device having a user interface. The device may be a telecommunication device, touch screen device, tablet computing device or other portable computing device. The user interface may be presented on a display or screen of the device. The user interface includes a plurality of items arranged in a column or stack which may be representations of applications present on the device. The stack presents the items so that the items appear to be stacked in the direction of the z-axis of an coordinate system of the user interface. A user is able to interact with the items to cause the items to move forward or backward along the z-axis so that each of the items may be viewed by the user. The user can scroll through the stack and view a large number of items.
US 2012/0110516 A1 teaches a gesture based user interface provided for a user to interact with a device in order to operate and control the device through detection of gestures and movements of the user. Visual feedback of the user gesture is provided to the user. An image capturing device may be employed to capture a user's image, and an integrated application on a computing device may process continuous images from the capturing device to recognize and track user gestures. The gestures may correlate to an object and/or location on the display. A position aware gesture recognition and visual feedback system may be implemented via software executed over one or more servers. The platform may communicate with client applications on individual computing devices such as a smart phone, a laptop computer or desktop computer through a network. An application executed on one of the servers may facilitate the detection and tracking of user gestures and the processing of images from a capturing device to perform gesture tracking and location analysis. The application may provide visual feedback to a user by correlating a user's gesture to a location on a display where the user interaction takes place.
CN 102830800 A discloses a method and a system for controlling a digital signage by utilizing gesture recognition. The page turning operation of the digital signage is completed by the waving of a user. The method comprises the steps of continuously acquiring user images, processing the acquired each frame of use image to obtain a hand binary image and a corresponding external rectangular image, judging the length-width ratio of the current each frame of external rectangular image to determine that a user needs to wear a long sleeve blouse or a short sleeve blouse, and judging the horizontal movement distance and the horizontal movement distance of the current frame of external rectangular image relative to the central point of the previous frame of the external rectangular image, comparing the distance from the center of gravity of the current frame of the hand binary image to the left border and the right border of the external rectangular image, and combining the condition that the user wears the long sleeve blouse or the short sleeve blouse to determine whether the user waves towards the right or the left and triggers the corresponding page turning operation.
CN 102830800 A discloses a method and a system for controlling a digital signage by utilizing gesture recognition. According to the method and the system, the mouse click operation is realized by the recognition of the user gesture. The method comprises the steps of displaying the information needing to be clicked on the above position of a screen, continuously acquiring a user image, processing the acquired each frame of user image to obtain a hand binary image and a corresponding external rectangular image, selecting a pixel point of any one fixed point of the external rectangular image as a palm point, and mapping the position of the palm point on the user image to be as the position at which a mouse of a system is positioned, and when the mouse is moved to the position on which the information can be clicked, and conducting click operation after the scheduled time is stopped.